


Lead me to our fleeting forever

by mymusicalbox



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst bc we're talking about Nezushi, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, There's no Nezushi without angst, Tickles, Tumblr Prompts, cheeeeeeeeeeeesy title, craaaaaaaaaaaappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi tries to teach Shion how to dance in order to create a peaceful little forever for them, only to discover tickles are actually an interesting enemy.</p>
<p>Or: I tried writing Nezushi with dancing, a little bit of fluff and tickles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead me to our fleeting forever

When everything turned pitch black and a bitterly sweet song rang in his ears, Nezumi woke up feeling dizzy. It wasn't by chance, he knew that. All the utter darkness he felt had a reason, and so it had the extremely blinding ray of light he felt when he woke up. His peaceful sleep after having collapsed was interrupted by Shion, that stupid worrywart, always fretting about everyone except himself, _though he should, he definitely should._ Nezumi still had a hard time assuming there was someone yelling his name, asking silly questions and making him solve simple operations in order to check if he was okay. He had just collapsed, after all. A gentle song was inviting him to leave, inviting his soul to be carried away by the wind. But far away from that, he found himself laying flat on his bed, with Shion checking over him, close to him, blabbering about brain-damage or some pointless things. Probably, he was scared because despite he tried, he couldn't discern the true emotion behind the white-haired's eyes, but what he could tell for sure, was that those red eyes were glimmering with utter concern. For him. _Did he really deserve that? Did he really deserve concern when that dear friend of his was about to suffer?_

 

And then, that stubborn boy was holding Nezumi's hand, checking if his fingers were numb, caressing his neck so as to assure that Nezumi didn't collapse due to a parasyte bee. A lot of words were spoken and those bitter-sweet actions were done, but something was missing. After the good-bye kiss and that rough incident, they both knew they had to communicate better with each-other. Shion said he wanted to stand as Nezumi's equal, so it was natural for the dark haired to do something in order to fulfill the other boy's request. Thus, everything started with a simple sentence.

 

“I'll show you how to dance” Nezumi said, his voice almost a murmur, but still thick with decision. Knowing he was alright, he stood on his feet, tied his hair and proceeded to grab Shion's arm.

 

Naturally, Shion was surprised by that sudden decision. Hell, the dark haired had just fainted, was he seriously in the mood for dancing? Didn't they have other matters to attend? But if he wanted to stand as his equal, he didn't have to look down on him. _They had to fit_. Which, apparently, they did. Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, two lost puzzle pieces that were finally in their place, _though for how long, neither of them knew._ Nezumi could also easily spot insecurity in Shion's expression, for his eyes were shinning with nervousness, completely focused on the dark haired's own gray orbs.Nevertheless, as if Shion wasn't able to hold the dark haired's stare, his gaze focused on the floor. Bodies pressed together and hands firmly intertwined, Nezumi began to take the lead all over the room, slowly guiding the white-haired.

 

“I know I'm taller than you and you don't like that, but I told you not to look down. Lift your chin and look at me” Nezumi drawled, his voice slowly being covered with the drowsiness that was taking over the room, as darkness had taken over the dark haired a few instants ago. Nothing lasts forever, after all. _Yeah, nothing._

 

“I said there's hardly any difference! And I know, but this is complicated, you know” The white haired muttered, lifting his chin and staring at Nezumi's eyes once again. No matter how many times he looked at them, they would always be mysterious yet absolutely stunning and beautiful. Mostly beautiful.

 

“You're doing fine, though” The dark haired claimed gently in the silence of the room, only interrupted by the smooth sound of their footsteps. It is true that nothing will ever be eternal, but at that moment, time seemed to freeze as they were staring at each other while dancing with utter delicacy all over the room.

 

Time didn't remain frozen for long, although they both would have been more than agree with that. Eventually, Shion's movements turned clumsier and clumsier, their almost perfectly symmetrical waltz being disturbed by shy laughter filling the air. A few more minutes passed and after hitting the bed, Shion fell on top of it, chuckling slightly. Out of curiosity, even though he wasn't a cat, but a _rat,_ Nezumi brought his hand to Shion's arm, and then to his neck. And the chuckling returned.

 

“Are you ticklish?” The dark haired asked, teasingly. So maybe that was why they didn't even last for five minutes dancing, and maybe that was why the white-haired's movements were that sloppy and his face looked that concentrated and insecure at first, huh.

 

“Maybe” Shion answered, in between more nervous laughter, as Nezumi never stopped moving his hand all around his neck and face, tracing his red mark.

 

“And that's why you didn't want to dance” Nezumi concurred, seriousness clouding his voice. If he didn't want to do it, why did he? Why was he forcing himself? Why was he being that careless again?

 

“I said I wanted to stand your equal, I want to be with you. I want to walk alongside you. Besides, I can resist tickles, you've seen that just now. I didn't fall!” The white haired exclaimed meanwhile nuzzling unconsciously Nezumi's hand, which refused to leave Shion's face.

 

“I think you're not the appropriate one to talk when you're laying on the bed because you lost your balance” The dark haired countered, amusingly.

 

“But that wasn't because of tickles” Shion muttered, trying to sound defying but obviously failing. “And I'm not the only one who lost his b-” What he was about to say, though, died in his throat, as without any proper warning, the dark haired climbed on top of him and began moving his arms all over Shion's arms, chest and neck. His fast yet never harsh motions sent shivers down Shion's spine, and tickles. Mainly tickles. Perhaps he would have blushed at the close contact he was sharing with Nezumi if it hadn't been because the other was practically _attacking him_ via tickles, ridiculous as it could sound.

 

When a few minutes had passed and they both were exhausted, panting heavily and sprawled all over bed, they began to feel tired and slightly dazed. Fragile as he was, or as he seemed, Shion had survived the tickles, as he had survived the other multiple adversities he had to overcome. And yet there he was, trying to be an equal to someone who maybe didn't even deserve that determination. But they said things would work out. Nezumi said he'd make things work out. And staring at Shion's sleepy face and relaxed body, he made up his mind. He'd definitely make things work out. He'd definitely create more _fleeting_ moments like that. Therefore, he grabbed the white haired's hand and entwined their fingers, unconsciously clinging to their ephemeral and blissful _(but always bittersweet)_ happiness. Shion's fingers were numb after the little dancing exercise, he also felt tired, but the weary smile he received made up for everything. It also made up for the painful promise he'd have to fulfill. It also made up for how hard was their path as an equal. Because in the end, it didn't matter how many obstacles they had to go through and how in discord they were, as long as they never let go of each other. Both of them would try to respect that last part of their unspoken accord. _They would, but nothing lasts forever, not even intentions._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried writing Nezushi ;; When I received a prompt on tumblr for this ship I felt so happy bc omg I love Nezushi, they made me suffer in both anime and manga (still have to read the novel) but I was also scared because I've never written those two before... And oocness is one of my biggest concerns (together with grammatical mistakes, as I'm Spanish) However, a friend of mine helped me with the beta-reading ~
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you've enjoyed this little drabble heavily inspired by chapter 16 of the No.6 manga ^^
> 
> The prompt I got was: "Are you ticklish?"
> 
> And here I leave my tumblr, so feel free to contact me if you feel like it or if you want to leave any request: weakeninghope.tumblr.com ~


End file.
